totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Katastroficzne wyzwanie
Tori: 'Amazing! ''Przeglądała się w lustrze. '''Tori: Po prostu amazing! Bucky: 'Finałowa trójka co nie? ''Sam czuł ekscytację. '''Tori: Nieee! Pokazała mu krem przeciw zmarszczkom. Tori: '''Dzięki temu cudeńku będzie wiecznie młoda. Sprytna ja. '''Bucky: '''A pokładałem nadzieję… '''Tori: '''Aj tam, w każdym momencie pojawia się finałowa trójka. I to nie jest wyjątkiem. Ale przypomnijmy sobie. W tragicznych okolicznościach pierwszego zadania nasze wspaniałe jury wykluczyło na starcie jednego zawodnika. Rouse ze swoim kostiumem bohatera nie zwojowała na serc i opuściła show. Po tym przeszliśmy do drugiego zadania, gdzie dość mocno zawodnicy ucierpieli robiąc za bohaterów. O dziwo Silvi była jedną z najlepszych bohaterek.. hahah. Ostatecznie na ceremonii drugą osobą która opuściła show była Joqline. Smutne, bo na nią stawiałam.. Niech was cholerni bukmacherzy! '''Bucky: A oni nie zajmują się sportem!? Tori: 'Szczegóły. Czepiasz się ich. Zostało ich troje! Najpodlejsza suka z Anglii, dziwnie cicha Niemka i przeciętny chłopaczek z dzielnic Nowego Yorku. Woo.. dziwne. Nie ma żadnego Kanadyjczyka.. Jestem lepsza od Chrisiaka w doborze castu! ''Wystawiła kciuki w górę. '''Tori: '''Nie omińcie naszego wspaniałego półfinału w którym już niedługo dwoje z nich zmierzy się o okrągłą sumkę pieniędzy! Co za emocje. '''Bucky: '''Tylko u nas! '''Tori: '''W Nowych na Planie! '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Przyczepa 130px ''Zawodnicy z przejęciem siedzieli w przyczepie. Ellen czesała sobie włosy, Silvi grubiańsko malowała się szminką a John wciąż przejęty próbował zaprzątnąć swoją głowę ćwiczeniami. 'John: '''I ostatni! ''Skończył któryś tam brzuszek. '''John: Eh.. wciąż o tym myślę. Podparł głowę o rękę. Ellen: Warum się zaprzątasz? Podjąłeś dobrą decyzję. John: Właśnie nie jestem pewny. Silvi: Zamiast wyzbyć się konkurencji wywalasz słabe ogniwo. Przekręciła szminkę i schowała. Silvi: '''Zagranie godne mięczaka. '''John: '''Wiesz, że ona by cię pokonała. '''Silvi: Pokonała? Zaśmiała się ubawiona jego słowami. Silvi: 'Ona nawet do końca nie ogarnęła co z nią nawyprawiałam. ''Odmachnęła włosami. '''Silvi: '''To cud, że obdarzyli ją rozumem. '''Ellen: Ja, tobie go nie dali. Stanęła przed nią. Ellen: Wciąż tego sojuszu się nie pozbyłaś. Albo bardziej kolaboranta. Silvi: Ona była ostatnia, nie dodawaj sobie animuszu. Ellen: 'Ohh.. ''Spojrzała na nią złośliwie. '''Ellen: Nawet nie ogarnęłaś, że im pomagałam. Silvi: O czym ty.. więc.. Ellen: Ja! Usiadła obok niej. Ellen: 'Ich im pomagałam ją poniekąd dopchnąć, ale znudziło mi się z czasem. ''Zacierała ręce. '''Ellen: Nie chciałam po prostu znowu stracić okazji und ich bin bardziej niezależna. Poniekąd muszę du podziękować. Und Cassie która mnie poniekąd przekonała i Derekowi który naiwnie mnie poprowadził. John: Jesteś powalona. Cały czas działaś z nimi? Ellen: Nigdy oficjalnie im tego nie potwierdziłam. Das ist gra, wiec was mieli oczekiwać. Silvi: Jestem poniekąd pod wrażeniem. Potarła się zastanawiająco. Silvi: I cię nie dostrzegłam? No cóż.. Założyła ręce na nodze. Silvi: '''Dzisiaj się wszystko okaże. '''Ellen: '''Dokładnie. '''John: I co siedzimy jak te czuby i czekamy na wyzwanie? Ellen&Silvi: 'TAK! ''Wycofał się i usiadł gdzieś z boku. Dziewczyny dalej toczyły swoją "dyskusję". Plac 130px '''Tori: '''To co gotowy na jedno z ostatnich zebrań? '''Bucky: Pewnie! Aż trudno uwierzyć. Wzięło go na zadumę. Bucky: '''Półfinał. '''Tori: No nie! Niesamowicie. Bucky: Wspominałaś kilka razy. Tori: 'Nom szczególnie, że dziś mam coś w planie! ''Wzięła megafon. '''Bucky: '''Ale co? '''Tori: Zawodnicy zbierać się na plac! Bucky: '''Ej! Nie ignoruj mnie. '''Tori: '''Spokojnie, to nic takiego. A właśnie gotowe miejsce tortur? '''Bucky: Oczywiście. Nagle drzwi od przyczepy się otworzyły i cała trójka wyszła na zewnątrz. Silvi: '''Musisz drzeć jeszcze tą japę. '''John: Mnie to cieszy. Odetchnął z ulgą. John: '''Jeszcze trochę i byłbym świadkiem koronnym podczas rzezi niewiniątek. '''Ellen: '''Pfff.. myślisz, że wszyscy jesteśmy niewinni. '''Tori: Miło was widzieć jeszcze nie pozabijanych. Zaczęła się śmiać. Tori: 'Ale nie na długo! ''Buchnęła histerycznym śmiechem. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Kłopoty.. będą kłopoty. Tori: Dzisiejszy dzień jest poświęcony filmowi.. Wskazałą na Bucky’ego który bił werble. Tori: 'Filmowi katastroficznemu! ''Wszyscy mieli pobladłe twarze. 'Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Lubię życzyć innych katastrof.. nie sobie! NIE JESTEM UPOŚLEDZONA JAK CHOCIAŻBY YUKIYO! I TAK UNOSZĘ SWÓJ GŁOS! '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Silvi ist w grze. Gorszej katastrofy nie wymyśli. Tor katastroficzny ''Zawodnikom ukazał się oszałamiający a zarazem znany im już pewnie po poprzednikach cudowny tor przeszkód. '''Ellen: A jednak ich się myliłam. John: ''' Co to.. '''Silvi: Jest.. Z przerażeniem oglądali przygotowany tor. John: 'To jest to samo? '''Tori: '''Niom! ''Uśmiechała się złośliwie. '''Tori: Ponoć to było najbardziej niebezpieczne zadanie jakie na planie wymyślono. Poza tym dzisiaj filmy katastroficzne, więc czego się spodziewaliście? Silvi: Słowem nie pisnęłaś! Tori: Szczegóły, szczegóły. Silvi: Wkurzasz mnie. Tori: 'Dzięki! No.. ''Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. 'Tori: T'o tak. Oczywiście musicie pokonać tor, gdzie na mecie toru znajduje się flaga. Pierwszy co ją pochwyci ma miejsce w finale. Pozostała dwójka zmierzy się w dodatkowym zadaniu o drugie miejsce w finale. Chyba dość proste do zrozumienia czyż nie? Wymownie cała trójka spoglądała na siebie nawzajem. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czyli muszę rozprawić się z nimi tu i teraz. I niech tłuką się o zaszczyt walki ze mną. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pierwsza pójdzie ona. Potem ich zgarnę nagrodę sprzed nosa Johna. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Mało mnie interesuje żadna z nich. Zrobię swoje i to, że ona miała rację i pozbyłem się słabego ogniwa oznacza tylko jedno. Jeśli wygram to pokonam najlepsze. ''Zawodnicy stanęli na starcie. 'Tori: '''To co? Zaczynamy? ''Zawodnicy byli z lekka nieprzekonani. '''Tori: Nieważne.. ruszać! Dała sygnał i cała trójka ruszyła do biegu. Ellen: Hah! Wyprzedziła dwójkę i wskoczyła na mur. Ellen: 'Ał.. co na nim jest!? ''Spojrzała na ręce, w które miała wbite kolce. '''Silvi: Drut kolczasty? Pff.. Spojrzała na nią. Silvi: 'Co za beznadziejny przypadek. ''Jak gdyby nic przeszła sobie obok. Co prawda ryzykowała upadkiem ale to nie czas na ostrożność. 'Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Niech wię wloką, a ja zgrabnie przejdę przez wszystko. ''Znalazła się po drugiej stronie. 'Silvi: '''Dobra.. ''Zauważyła opony i zaczęła przez nie biec. Nagle jednak poczuła zimny i lodowaty powiew. 'Silvi: '''UU.. co to jest? '''Tori: '''Armatka śnieżna! Normalni zrobiło się jak w epoce lodowcowej. ''Wiało coraz mocniej, skutecznie powstrzymując jej marsz. John i Ellen wyskoczyli zza murka, również wpadając w zamieć. '''Ellen: Cóż za chłodek! Rozprostowała ręce. John: SERIO!? Trząsł się z zimną i smarkał. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Biegałam po Alpach w naszym pięknym Landzie zwanym Bawarią. Było przednio i nigdy nie narzekałam na mróz. Przedzierali się naprzód ile sił. Ellen zdążyła wyprzedzić Silvi, John ostawał na samym początku. Ellen: 'Jestem! ''Wyskoczyła pierwsza z zaspy. Spojrzała w dół i zauważyła poziome pręty, przez które miała przejść. '''Ellen: Naprawdę? Tylko tyle? Podeszłą i stanęła na jednym, jednak się oderwał. Tori: Uważaj który wybierzesz! Hueue.. Niektóre są wadliwe. Ellen: Ja.. jakże inaczej. Zaczęła sprawdzać kolejne, chcąc bezpiecznie przejść. W końcu znalazła, jak się jej wydawało stabilny i zaczęła się prześlizgiwać. W połowie drogi z zaspy wyskoczyła Silvi. '' '''Silvi: '''Sfru.. ''Splunęła na bok i zrzuciła z siebie śnieg. Silvi: 'CO!? ''Zauważyła jak Niemka pędzi. 'Silvi: '''O nie ma tak łatwo. ''Chciała rzucić się na przypadkowy pręt, ale załamał się zanim wskoczyła. Będąc ostrożna postanowiła iść tym samym co rywalka. Zdążyła ją nadgonić i od razu zaczepiła. '''Silvi: Jak śmiesz mnie wyprzedzać! Ellen: Co? Powinnaś gryźć ostatnie miejsce. Odepchnęła ją nogą, a tak chwyciła ją za łydkę. Silvi: O nie.. ostatnio narobiłaś tyle siary, że czas byś ty wyleciała. Ellen: '''Kompleks czy jak? '''Silvi: JA POWINNAM MIEĆ WŁADZĘ I WYGRYWAĆ! Próbowała ją zrzucić, jednak ciężko było. Pręt nagle zaczął dziwnie się kołysać. Ellen: 'Jak czegoś nie zrobię to spadniemy.. ''Wymamrotała do siebie szybko myśląc. 'Ellen: '''A co mi tam, to półfinał. ''Kopnęła ją, aż ta straciła równowagę. 'Silvi: '''Tyyy.. ''Wsiała do góry nogami na pręcie. 'Silvi: '''Oh. ''Szarpała się aż powoli się jej ubranie zdzierało. Nie mogła się porządnie chwycić by wspiąć się na nowo. '''Silvi: Moja suknia! Tori: '''Nigdy nie myślałaś o czymś wygodnym na zadaniach? '''Silvi: Nie.. taki mam styl. Tori: 'Oj martwię się więc.. ''Coraz bardziej się zdzierało. '''Tori: Że szykuj się na upadek. Silvi: Nieeee! Oderwało się całkiem i dziewczyna spadła w dół. Suknia jednak została na miejscu. Silvi: Ał. Spojrzała na siebie i swoje piersi. Silvi: 'AAAAAAAAAAA! ''Szybko się zasłoniła i panicznie uciekła. '''Tori: No.. fascynujący widok. Odkaszlnęła. Tori: 'Zawodnicy na górze. Silvi jest teraz goło i wesoło a do was nadchodzi kolejna katastrofa. '''John: '''No naprawdę? ''Nie chcąc czy chcąc ruszyła dalej. Ellen dotarła bezpiecznie na druga stronę i wskoczyła na drabinki. '''Ellen: Dajemy radę. Spokojnie się wspinała, jednak powoli odpadała. Ellen: 'Ja.. ich nie jestem tak sprawna jak myślałam. ''O dziwo John zdążył ją błyskawicznie nadgonić. Prawie ześlizgnął się z drabinek. '''Ellen: '''Wiadomo. W końcu to ten tor. '''John: '''Nie taki już straszny bez niej. '''Ellen: Ja. Punkt dla ciebie. John: A teraz wybacz. Zeskoczył z nich w dół. John: Pędzę wygrać. Zaczął biec pędem w stronę kolejnych przeszkód. Ellen: 'Jawohl. ''Jak gdyby nic dalej wspaniała się przez nie. '''John: Ła.. łoo.. Nagle cała platforma zaczęła drżeć. Ellen: Umm. Przykleiła się dosłownie do drabinek. John: 'Na.. niech przestanie.. ''Próbował wstawać ale się ześlizgiwał. 'John: '''Nie.. ''Desperacko Wyrywał się do przodu. '''Ellen: '''Unosi się.. '''Tori: Nom! Unosi się i trzęsie się. Normalnie jak na tym filmie.. jak mu.. 2013! <3 Bucky: '12… '''Tori: '''Serio? 13 bardziej pechowa. '''Bucky: '''Cóż. ''Jednak dało mu to do myślenia. '''Bucky: '''Trafne spostrzeżenie. '''John: '''Więc.. będziemy zwisać tak cały czas? '''Ellen: Nein.. Próbowała się zaczepić, ale się ześlizgiwała. John: No cóż.. Sam próbował i szło mu to znacznie lepiej. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Huh? Wspominałem, że wspinaczkę mam we krwi? Ellen: 'Ellen skup się. ''Zamyśliła się przez chwilę i wyciszyła. John znacznie zdążył ją wyprzedzić. '''Ellen: Ruszamy. Kiedy platforma się nagle zatrzymała dziewczyna zaczęła się wspinać. Ellen: Hier und teraz ja prę naprzód. Szła jakoś dalej w stronę mety. Ellen: 'Ja ich.. ''Poczuła dotyk na swojej łydce. '''Ellen: Was? Spojrzała a tam. Silvi: Złapana. Ellen: '''Jak się dostałaś!? '''Silvi: Nie odpuszczę! ROZUMIESZ! Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ktoś a mając ktoś mam na myśli Silvi nicht radzi sobie z stresem. Kopała ją, ale uścisk był dziwnie silny. Silvi: 'NIE! ''Wściekle szarpnęła i zrzuciła Niemkę z platformy. John dotarł w międzyczasie w kolejne miejsce na platformie. Rozejrzał się bacznie, ale nie zauważył niebezpieczeństwa. '''John: Tak blisko i nic nie ma? Wzruszyła ramionami. John: Chyba nasz oszczędza. Po tych słowach rozległy się wycia. John: Naprawdę? Stał przed stadem wściekłych psów. John: 'Przecież to wilki.. Że też mam jęzor.. '''Tori: '''Więc przez nie przejdź. ''Śmiała się do rozpuku. 'Tori: '''Jak uwielbiam nieoswojone zwierzęta. Aż smutno, że Ari nie ma. ''W tle było słychać krzyki i wycie. '''Tori: Ahh wspomnienia. Niektórych zawodników z miłością da się lubić. Nie jak ta parszywie przesłodka.. Hasały stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Tori: Cicho tam na torze John leżał powalony przez wilka, usilnie starając się przytrzymać jego szczęki. John: 'On chce mnie użreć.. łatwo nie ma! ''Z pyska skapywała na niego ślina. 'John: '''Jak to śmierdzi ''W końcu jednak wilk dziwnie odpuścił i odszedł z skulonym ogonem. '''John: '''Udało się? '''Silvi: Nie do końca! Za nim stała dziwnie ubrana Silvi. Obejrzał się, ale zanim zareagował rzuciła się na niego. Silvi: Zepchnę cię i wygram ta nagrodę! John: 'Ogarnij się! ''Szarpał się, ale nie mógł jej uderzyć. '''Silvi: MUSZĘ WYGRAĆ! Chciała mu zdzielić, ale platforma znowu zaczęła chybotać. Tori: Wtórne wstrząsy! Platforma trzęsła się na wszystkie strony. Silvi: Nie! Próbowała i go zrzucić z platformy, jednak nie dał się i w końcu znalazł siły i odepchnął ją. Sam czołgał się, aż do końca mety. John: '''Taaaak! '''Tori: I mamy pierwszego finalistę! Bucky: '''Co za emocje! '''Tori: '''Tor wydawał się jakoś dłuższy.. '''Bucky: '''Widocznie. Może źle założyłem? '''Tori: Nieważne, sprowadź ich do mnie. Musimy się śpieszyć. Bucky: Hmm? Tori: 'Ciii.. ''Przyciszyła go i sunęła przed siebie. Sam chłopak poczuł zmieszanie. Po zadaniu 130px Wściekła Silvi zeszła w tym dziwnym przebraniu jak i Johnem. '''Ellen: '''Was du masz na sobie? '''Silvi: '''Gówno cię to. '''Ellen: Uu.. tracisz rezon. Bucky: 'Trzymaj język. '''SIlvi: '''Jestem w dogrywce. MAM PRAWO BYĆ WKURWIONA! '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''A obnosiła się, że jest arystokratką. Huh.. daleko jej. I niech nie myśli, że popuszczę jej ten upadek. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jestem blisko wygranej. Tak blisko.. nie pozwolę jej sobie odebrać. Nie po tym jak harowałam nad wywaleniem wszystkich słabeuszy i silnych rywali! '''Tori: '''Musisz wybaczyć. ''Chichrała się pod nosem. '''Tori: Tylko te ubrania mieliśmy. Hahaha! Silvi: Zabawna naprawdę.. Tori: 'Tak! Szczególnie, że obok stoi zboczeniec. '''John: '''NIE DO CHOLERY! '''Tori: '''Ale masz szczęście, że nie z nim w dogrywce. Jeszcze by cię wziął w obroty. Ahaha.. ''Padła na ziemię nie mogąc przestać. 'Bucky: '''Tori? ''Ta nic robiła sobie z tego. 'Bucky: '''TORI! ''Dalej się tarzała. '''Ellen: Wirklich? Głupawka? Bucky: 'Emm. Widocznie. ''Lekko go to zaniepokoiło. 'Bucky: '''Więc to moja chwila na sławę i ja poprowadzę was w drugim zadaniu! '''Tori: '''On poprowadzi.. Ahaha! '''Bucky: '''Tak.. ''Kucnął i poklepał ją po dłoni. '''Bucky: '''Odpocznij przez chwilę. A my widzimy się po reklamach! Reklama '''Lektor: Czy jesteście gotowi? Kamera zmierza przez Wawanakwę. Lektor: 'Spędzili wiele dni w dziczy. ''Kamera idzie przez opuszczony plan. 'Lektor: '''Odgrywali swoją rolę na planie. ''Kamera przeskakuje po mapie z różnymi miejscami. 'Lektor: '''Odwiedzali cały świat. ''Nagle zbliża się do Grecji ukazując ją w pełnym majestacie. '''Lektor: Kraj przodków jednak górował. Na końcu wbija do centrum handlowego. Lektor: 'Ale zysk nie był najważniejszy. ''Unosi się prosto w górę. 'Lektor: '''Totalna Porażka wraca w siódmym ostatnim sezonie. Z iście gwiazdorską obsadą!!! ''Nagle niebo przeszywa plejada gwiazd z odbitkami zawodników. Suną po niebie, aż powoli wzlatują do nowobogackiej willi. 'Lektor: '''Luksusy które zaznają będą mogły stać się ich luksusami! Bo na to zasługuje prawdziwa gwiazda! ''Drzwi się otwierają i rozkłada się czerwony dywan. Wszędzie widać blaski fleshy, z których wyłania się… 'Chris: '''No to co? Ruszamy z naszych sezon. Gwiazdorskie starcie niedługo zawita na waszych ekranach. Dogrywka 130px ''Zawodnicy wraz z prowadzącą stali na pomoście. 'Bucky: '''Witajcie po przerwie. Za chwilę odbędzie się dogrywka. ''W tle ciągle śmiała się Tori. '''John: '''Ona nie przesadza? Od śmiechu się.. '''Silvi: I dobrze! Wkurzona odkrzyknęła. John: 'Woo.. masz nerwa. '''Silvi: '''MILCZ PÓKI MOŻESZ! ''Wrogo unosiła rękę zaciskając ją. Chłopak poczuł się z lekka zagrożony i zamilknął. '''Ellen: Das ist sehr interesant. Stanęła naprzeciwko niej. Ellen: Hier dowiemy się was będzie w finale I zakończymy uns pojedynek. Silvi: Tymi słowami. Uśmiechała się szyderczo. Silvi: Tylko dodałaś mi motywacji. Bucky: Więc ja przeprowadzę tą wspaniałą dogrywkę o finał. Obie dziewczyny były zarówno nabuzowane, ale i wciąż wściekłe na wygraną chłopaka. Bucky: Więc… Podszedł i zepchną dziewczyny na platformy. Silvi: O.. od kiedy jesteś taki stanowczy. Ellen: 'Und das is? ''Uderzyła pięścią w metalowe poszycie. 'Bucky: '''Komory ciśnieniowe! Która pierwsza się wydostanie w jakiś sposób wygra! '''Ellen: '''Und rozu.. ''Nagle klapy się otworzyły i wpadły prosto w komory. '''Bucky: Nie ma czasu. Od razu po tych słowach klapy się zamknęły i utonęły. John: 'Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? '''Bucky: '''Będzie w porządku. Mnie martwi co z nią... ''Spojrzał w stronę rozhisteryzowanej Tori. Komora Pierwsza Ellen upadła prosto na twardą ziemię. 'Ellen: '''Das dość bolało. ''Zwijała się po ziemi. 'Ellen: '''A… ''Rozejrzała się wokoło i zauważyła pełno zaworów, wihajstrów i innych bajerów. 'Ellen: '''Ich myślę. ''Pochwyciła za pokrętła. '''Ellen: Dawaj! Zaczęła ciągnąć, ale za cholerę się nie ruszało. Ellen: Muszę wyjść i ją pokonać. Po tych słowach włączył się alarm i całe pomieszczenie zaczęło wypełniać się wodą. Ellen: 'No dajcie spokój! Komora Druga ''Również Silvi wpadła prosto na metal. 'Silvi: '''Co za pojebane nieuczciwe świnie. ''Zupełnie zignorowała ból. Była powiedzmy w niewielkim amoku. '''Silvi: Wydostanę się! Podniosła się z ziemi. Silvi: Wygram to zadanie po raz pierwszy od rozłączenia i ani ten cień gangstera i pseudo dziewica nie wygra! Wkurzona zaczęła uderzać we wszystko co popadło. Silvi: UHHH! Uderzyła i nagle uruchomił się alarm. Silvi: 'Nie! ''Pomieszczenie zaczęło wypełniać się wodą. Komora Pierwsza Woda nabierała, a Ellen traciła grunt pod nogami. 'Ellen: '''Myśl.. ''Chodziła z miejsca na miejsce. '''Ellen: Das! Zauważyła na górze właz. Ellen: 'Zobaczmy.. ''Zaczęła sprawdzać kieszenie, jedna nie znalazła nic poza dwoma spinkami, jakąś gumą i drobinkami piasku. 'Ellen: '''Musi się udać. ''Czekała aż woda się unosiła. W końcu mogła sięgnąć włazu przy suficie. 'Ellen: '''Działaj.. ''Wpychała na siłę spinki i niewielkie otworzy przy włazie. Jednakże obie się złamały. 'Ellen: '''Moment.. szyfr.. ''Szybko zaczęła kombinować. 'Ellen: '''Dwa? Jeden? Trzy? ''Nie otworzyło się. '''Ellen: Dwa, sześć pięć? Znowu pudło. Ellen: 'Co mogła wymyślić! ''Powoli traciła opanowanie jak i dostęp do tlenu. '''Ellen: Oczywiście! Wpisała trzy jedynki i nagle.. Komora Druga Wisiała w wodzie, będąc lekko ochłodzoną. Silvi: Uhh.. Nie miała się już siły miotać. Silvi: 'Dobra.. odreagowałam teraz. ''Podpłynęła do panelu. '''Silvi: Czas załatwić sobie zwycięstwo! Zaczęła bawić się kombinacjami. '' '''Silvi: '''Dawaj! ''Wpisywała i wpisywała. SilvI: A nie.. Powiedział dziwnie uroczo. Silvi: 'WCIĄŻ MAM NERWA! ''Wkurzona przywaliła w panel i spowodowała zwarcie jak i rozwaliła nieco system odpływowy. Woda nabierała coraz szybciej. '''Silvi: O nie, nie nie! Próbowała wyszarpać właz jednak stało się... Pomost, przed końcem zadania Bucky: Tori! Próbował ją otrząsnąć z tego stany. Tori: Hahaha! Bucky: Nie no.. Zmuszony był ją uderzyć. '' '''John: '''Woo.. '''Tori:' Co ty wyrabiasz!? Sama mu wycedziła. Bucky: '''Co ja wyprawiam? CO ty wyprawiasz!? Musiałem rozpocząć dogrywkę. '''Tori: Jak to? To moje show wiesz/ Bucky: '''To skup się na nim. '''Tori: '''Skupiam się, ale mam prawo do ubawu. '''Bucky: Ubawu? Powinnaś się bardziej starać. Tori: Kłócisz się? Bucky: '''Tak bo masz pewne obowiązki. '''Tori: '''Jestem gwiazdą i nie mam obowiązków! '''Bucky: '''Nie denerwuj mnie! '''Tori: Ty mnie denerwujesz. John: Emm? Ludzie? Spoglądał na obie łodzie, widząc, że zaraz jedna wystrzeli. John: EEJJ! Tori&Bucky: 'CZEGO! ''Nagle z jednej łodzi wystrzliła jedna zawodniczka i spadła prosto na pomost. '''Tori: I mamy zwyciężczynie. Bucky: '''Nie.. nie mów. '''Tori: O co ci chodzi!? Bucky szepnął jej na ucho. Wciąż był zły, jednak starał się udawać opanowanego. Tori: 'Więc widzowie, widzami się na ceremonii, gdzie dowiecie się kto.. ''Nagle wystrzeliła druga dziewczyna, jednak poleciała nieco dalej i walnęła prosto w ścianę jakiegoś budynku. '''Tori: '''Ajć.. Ceremonia '''Tori: Welcome na naszej ostatniej ceremonii. Dumnie stała na scenie. Tori: Mimo, że to tylko oficjalność to się cieszę. Silvi: 'Jaka oficjalność!? ''Miotała się na wózku. '''Silvi: Ona mnie sfaulowała! Tori: 'Sama wiele razy tak robiłaś. '''Ellen: '''Jawohl. ''Rzuciła dla niej paczkę. '''Tori: No brawa, jednak chłopie miałeś jaja i jesteś w finale. John: 'To dla mnie przyjemność. ''Odebrał i swoją paczkę. '''Silvi: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Tori: '''Nie przeżywaj… '''Silvi: '''NIE PRZEŻYWAJ! TA CHOLERNA DZIEWUCHA KTÓRA ZACISKAŁA MI SIĘ NA SZYI OD OSTATNIEGO CZASU MIAŁA CZELNOŚĆ ODEBRAĆ MOJĄ! POWTARZAM MOJĄ WYGRANĄ KTÓRA SIĘ NALEŻAŁA TYLKO TAKIEMU GENIALNEMU TAKTYKOWI JAK JA! '''Tori: Jeeeny.. luuz.. może w kolejnym sezonie się poszczęści. Silvi: 'TO NIE KONIEC! NIEEE! ''Wygrażała ręką i wrzeszczała aż zamkniętą ją w limuzynie. '''Tori: Ahhh.. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Tori: Jak dobrze, że tłumi ona jej krzyki. Apropo trzeba krzyknąć WOW! Zeskoczyła ze sceny i objęła parę. Tori: Oto nasi finaliści, którzy zmierzą się już niedługo o wielką wygraną. Kto z nich pociągnie do końca? Które utrzyma formę? Które z nich otrzyma tytuł triumfatora Nowych na Planie? Dowiecie się tego już wkrótce na Planie.. 'Bucky: '''Totalnej Porażki.. '''John: '''Nowych '''Ellen: '''Na Planie. '''Tori: 'Świetnie współgranie! :D Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki